


Chocolate Kisses

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Food Porn, Het, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Chocolate Kisses

Reclining naked on the sofa, Luna trailed a piece of chocolate over her porcelain skin leaving a path for Harry's tongue to follow. 

Between he breasts, circling each nipple. 

Down her stomach, dipping into her navel.

Each of her thighs was painted with dark chocolate.

The piece she held in her fingers melted slowly as she decorated herself with it while Harry licked and lapped at the trail.

She ran the piece up her neck and popped it into her mouth, licking her messy fingers while she waited for him to catch up. 

Finally he slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pushed his cock inside her and they both melted to the taste of chocolate kisses.


End file.
